sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Abel Teller
Abel Teller is the son of Jax Teller and Wendy Case. For a time, his step-mother/guardian was Tara. Biography Season 1 He was born prematurely with hereditary cardiac problems in addition to digestive system problems, but after surgery and a long period in the neonatal intensive care unit at St. Thomas, he was removed from the incubation chamber in "The Pull" and later became a happy, healthy baby. In the episode "The Sleep of Babies," Abel was finally released from the hospital and a welcome home party was held for him. Season 2 Wendy had been placed in a sober living home and Abel was primarily taken care of by Gemma, Tara and Jax. Gemma hires a nanny, Neeta, for extra help. He was kidnapped by Cameron Hayes and was taken away to Belfast, Northern Ireland to Cameron Hayes cousin Maureen Ashby. Season 3 SAMCRO went to Ireland to track him down. Father Kellan Ashby put Abel up for adoption to a "good catholic" family. His reasoning to Jax was a direct quote from Abel's grandfather, John Teller. Abel was adopted by a wealthy family, and Jax briefly considered leaving him to be raised by them, but Irish gangster and IRA traitor Jimmy O murdered Abel's adopted family and abducted Abel to barter for safe passage out of Ireland in order to flee from the vengeful IRA and SAMCRO. Jimmy and Jax made the trade, with Jimmy taking Father Ashby as a hostage. After his father, Jax, went to prison, Wendy allowed Tara to become Abel's guardian, though she did not sign away all parental rights. Season 4 Abel, now a toddler, is seen being happy and playful, and is always near his little brother Thomas Teller and one of his caretakers. Abel was taken into SAMCRO's protection after Tara's life was put in danger, but Abel was later returned home. Wendy returned having sobered up, and tried to become more involved in Abel's life, much to Tara's dismay. Season 5 Tara had placed Abel and Thomas into day care, and tried to distance the children from Gemma, who Jax and Tara feared had become incapable of taking care of her grandchildren. They finally relented, and let Gemma take the boys to babysit them while Jax and Tara had a little time away. Gemma however, drove under the influence and wrecked her car, leaving Able with minor wounds. Clay lied about the accident, and Gemma went along with it, saying that Gemma's car had been ran off the road by a van that had earlier attacked Jax and Chibs. The truth eventually came out, and Gemma was barred from seeing her grandchildren. Jax gave Gemma the opportunity to redeem herself, by conspiring against Clay with him. Clay was eventually arrested by Eli Roosevelt, being framed for the murder of Damon Pope, with Gemma testifying against Clay. Gemma was finally let back into the lives of her grandchildren, only for Tara to be accused of planning the murder of Pamela Toric with Otto Delaney and subsequently arrested. Season 6 Since Tara's arrest, Gemma had been taking care of the boys. After Tara's release, she plotted to get herself and her boys away from Charming, Gemma and Jax. Tara's plan ultimately failed, and was not trusted around Abel or Thomas anymore. Tara later "abducted" the boys and planned to give San Joaquin District Attorney Tyne Patterson information on Jax and SAMCRO, but she ultimately didn't go through with it. Jax tracked down Tara and the boys, and the two finally resolved their relationship, with Jax planning to turn himself in on gun-running, and letting Tara take the boys out of Charming. This never came true, as Gemma murdered Tara, believing that Tara had turned on Jax and got him arrested. Season 7 Since Tara's death and Jax's arrest, Gemma had been left with the boys, living primarily at Gemma's house. Abel overhears Gemma confessing to Tara's murder during her breakdown while she cradles Thomas, crying as she believed at the time that Juice snitched and she was being sent to the cabin to be murdered. Abel later saw Gemma apologizing to Bobby Munson's corpse. Abel began to hurt himself, and placed the blame on Gemma to his schoolteachers. Afterwards, Jax brought Abel and Thomas back to his house, with Wendy as a caretaker. Trying to build confidence in his son, Jax told Abel the truth about Wendy, and that he'll always have a mother and father who loved him. When tucking him into bed, Abel asked his father is Wendy was really his mother. Jax replied positively, when Abel asked: "So is that why grandma killed my other mommy so my first mommy could be here with me?" Thanks to Abel, Jax was able to piece together the truth, and realized that Gemma had murdered Tara, and that with Juice Ortiz's help, placed the blame on the Lin Triad, setting off the war between SAMCRO, the Triad, and August Marks. Jax had Juice killed by Ron Tully, and Jax personally killed Gemma. In the final episode of Sons of Anarchy, Abel is last seen in the back of Nero's car heading out to the farm, holding the Sons ring that Gemma had given him, indicating that the Sons of Anarchy haven't seen the last of the Tellers. Trivia * Wendy gave Abel his name. * Jax has Abel's name tattooed over his heart. * Although relatively healthy, Abel still has to take medicine for the hereditary heart condition that he inherited from the Teller side of his family. * Abel is one of the few characters to be portrayed by multiple actors. Notably, the only characters who have been recast on the show, were all children. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:SAMCRO Associates